Zamasu Dies Except Sadie Kane Now Resides Within Smethwick Birmingham
by StillNoUsername
Summary: hmmmmmmm


Zamasu raised his tea-stenched hand towards his unaware and dementia-ridden master. "Nigga fuck yo tea" he whispered to himself as he smirked and prepared to rid the universe of Gowasu's insolence. To his shock-and-awe, however, his ki-encased hand was covered by a $5 tesco oven mitt. "G-GUUH...!" Zamasu uttered in anime. "Zamasu?" Gowasu said. No, it's not due to OP's lack for better words, I genuinely mean "said". No emotion. Anyhow, Zamasu stammered backwards, right into a black teen.

"THAT'S RACIST YOU CANT SAY THE N-WORD!" screamed from the top of his lungs Carter Kane. This boy just so happened to possess the strongest stand in history, and both he and his wannabe roadman sister had just recovered from their dramatic fight with the potara fusion of Set and DIO while Jotaro ate Cheetos and played in his booty. Regarding current events, he noticed someone had thought of saying the N-Word and ripped through time and space in order to find them. This confused the wild Zamasu. "W-who are you heretical hooligans and how did you deduce my malevolent mannerisms from afar?"

"who cares m8" mundanely muttered the forementioned sister, Sadie Kane. The rambunctious roadbitch was known for hooking up with thousand-year old men at 12 and also possessing a stand. She's also a magical girl or some shit, I only read the first one.

"You can't say the en-world, you aren't black!" Carter ignored Zamasu's question like the cunt he is.

"I HAVE BLACK FRIENDS!"

"IT'S STILL RACIST YOU CAN'T SAY IT!"

"FUCK YOU NIGGA I DO WHAT I WANT! YOU AREN'T MY DAD! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOURS!"

"MY FATHER IS maybe probably DEAD YOU RACIST MEANNIE BUTT!"

While the physical embodiment of We Wuz Kangz and an insensitive Keeblar Elf engaged in a retarded quarrel, 3 figures teleported into the training area of the divine abode.

"Where is that clout-chasing crayola reject?" Beerus hissed.

"I believe he's in the main court, my lord. Considering the immense levels of ego and retardation emanating from within" answered the fabulous *Wheeze*.

Goku was there too.

The trio tasked with terminating Trunks's troubles made haste in walking like a few meters as they stumbled into a grown-ass god flinging insults at a 14-year old boy as if they were booboo.

"Hey, cut that shit out." Beerus growled like the grumpy grandpa he was. Both entities ceased their bickering at once.

"Zamasu" Gowasu said in an effort to remind the universe of his existence in the scene.

"Oh yeah, you're here" Beerus acknowledged. He refocused his attention to Zamasu, before suddenly being cut off by Goku. "LEAVE MY HOMIE TRUNKS ALONE!"

"oh you mean that kid i'm about to screw ove-I MEAN who?" Zamasu attempted to catch himself but failed miserably. Beerus would not be taken for a braindead raccoon any longer. "Yeah you're definitely Black."

"what the fuck no he isn't" Carter responded without an invitation.

"what the fuck no i'm not" Zamasu relayed.

"YOU RUINED THE FUTURE WITH THAT STUPID ZERO MORTALS PLAN!", Goku retorted at thousand-decibel volumes.

"seriously i still went with that name?" Zamasu self-inquired .

Out-loud.

To everyone.

"Shit."

Zamasu let out a sudden chuckle. "I see that my dream was fulfilled..."

OOOH I love this part. He says this in, like, this really good $uicide AM...V... I'm keeping this in.

"THEN THAT MEANS I CAN'T FALL IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!"

Zamasu dramatically raised his ki blade and prepared to cut down the contemptuous goons who dared stand in his way of purging the mortal minorities from his warudo, when suddenly...

It was stopped.

By a hand.

A 12 year old's hand.

"Do you honestly think you're fucking funny, fucking with my friends." Sadie began.

Zamasu just kinda stood there as she went on.

"You're a fucking angry little fucking spastic. Wha-I'll tell you what you skinny little cunt? You're boring, you don't sound Nigerian at all, so go fuck yourself."

" **GO AND FUCKING CRAWL IN A DIRTY DANK LITTLE HOLE WHERE YOU FUCKING COME FROM YOU DIRTY DRAGON EATING LITTLE FUCKING SPASTIC."**

Sadie raised her palm towards Zamasu's stupid dumb and now rapildy perspirating face.

" _ **Ha-di."**_

Zamasu screamed like a little bitch as he was banished to the Shadow Realm in a slow and painful fashion. "JOSUK-", he screamed in a futile attempt at last words before his atoms were thrown to the heartless void.

Beerus stood in disbelief.

"why even exist tbh" he solemnly swore as he contemplated 360-kickflipping headfirst off the Burj Khalifa.


End file.
